Book 7: Flashback
Book 7 was first announced when Lodestar was released. It is currently available for pre-order on Amazon and Barnes & Noble, and its official release date is November 6th, 2018. Book 8 and Book 9 of the series have been confirmed as future releases. Shannon Messenger announced that the title of book 7 would be announced on February 1st, 2018. When she released the title, she said that she saw a few people had guessed it. The much awaited seventh book is named Flashback. There is also a Barnes and Noble exclusive edition of Flashback, featuring illustrated end pages and a bonus chapter in Fitz’s perspective, which will answer one of the longest standing questions from the series. It is available for preorder on the Barnes and Noble‘s official site. Fans (or non-fans) who pre-order any version of Flashback (audiobook, ebook, actual book) can sign up for the Flashback Giveaway to receive a signed bookplate, postcards featuring Iggy (yellow and sparkly as voted by fans) and a picture of Silveny and Greyfell! Fans have until November 6, 2018 to sign up. Synopsis Sophie Elizabeth Foster doesn’t know what or who to believe. And in a game with this many players, the worst mistake can be focusing on the wrong threat. But when the Neverseen prove that Sophie’s far more vulnerable than she ever imagined, she realizes it’s time to change the rules. Her powerful abilities can only protect her so far. To face down her ruthless enemies, she must learn to fight. Unfortunately, battle training can’t help a beloved friend who’s facing a whole different danger—where the only solution involves one of the biggest risks Sophie and her friends have ever taken. And the distraction might be exactly what the villains have been waiting for. In this unforgettable seventh book in the New York Times ''and ''USA TODAY ''bestselling Keeper of the Lost Cities series, Sophie must let the past and present blur together, because the deadliest secrets are always the ones that get erased. Shannon Messenger has also said: # Memory plays a big role in this book. # The book will NOT be one long flashback. Cover The cover was revealed on March 8th, 2018 at 12:00 ( Pacific Time ). Sophie is seen aiming the goblin throwing star at an unknown someone or something and appears to be left-handed. She seems to be standing on the mossy ground and a staircase is visible in the background. Sophie is wearing a purple tunic with green tights, knee-high boots, and a cape with a different crest than her Ruewen crest. The crest could be a butterfly or a pair of wings. It can be noted that her tights have been scratched by some sort of claw or ripped on her right thigh on our left, or she has zippers. Tam and Wylie are seen using their abilities in the background, trying to create something together that appears to be a portal where the staircase is. Sophie seems to be in a forest of some kind as there are trees framing the background. It can be noted that the staircase in the background could be Alluveterre, the Crooked Forest, or the Wanderling Woods. It can also be noted that Sophie has her Enhancer gloves on and is wearing two Nexuses, one on each hand. This could be one of Dex's gadgets disguised as nexuses. Tam does, in fact, have human jeans on. Sophie, Tam, and Wylie are wearing identical capes: black with gold trim and underside. What We Know * Iggy will be yellow and sparkly as voted by fans and readers on Shannon Messenger's Instagram. * On Amazon and Barnes & Noble.com, it says that the hardcover will be 848 pages, but Shannon has said she doesn't know for sure yet. * There will be two more books in the series after '''Flashback' that we know of. * There will be a Barnes and Noble exclusive version with original endpapers and a bonus chapter in Fitz’s perspective that will answer one of the long-standing questions from the series. * The first 30 pages of Flashback are at the back of the Nightfall paperback, released October 2. * There will be a Sophitz hug scene, confirmed on Twitter by Messenger’s book editor. * There is a scene Shannon Messenger has been leading up to for six books, confirmed by her Twitter. * Shannon Messenger said on her Twitter that there will be a scene in which Silveny sleeps. * Shannon Messenger mentioned on Twitter that she regretted basing a species off of insects because of the images and research which had to be done, that could hint that arthropleura or possibly another mutant insect will be part of the book. * A paragraph Shannon Messenger wrote in Flashback includes the words 'in sync' which she misspelled 'nsync', as she said on Twitter. * Shannon Messenger has finished writing Flashback. * Flashback will be longer than Nightfall. * There is a scene on pages 695 - 696 which includes Sophie, Linh, Silveny, and Greyfell. * There are 52 chapters and 848 pages. Quotes/Teasers * "So is it strange coming here and not being the one on trial?" Keefe asked, checking his expertly styled blond hair in a shiny facet on one of the jeweled walls before he followed Sophie into Tribunal Hall. "Because I'd be happy to help you break a few laws if you're feeling left out." * "I'm tired of being weak," Sophie whispered. "I want to fight back—and I mean really fight." * Keefe smirked. “Epic Fitzphie fail.” * I’ve had to keep secrets my whole life, Sophie reminded him. ''It’s a hard habit to break. ''(Telepathic conversation.) * “Looks like things are about to get interesting here in sparkle town.” * ”With the Neverseen...we’re always missing something. There’s always some trick we don’t see until it’s too late.” Category:Books